worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfish Class Destroyer
BACKGROUND (as per Robotech.com) The standard light starship of the later Expeditionary Force is the Garfish light cruiser. Almost identical in length to the earlier Banshee class destroyers, the Garfish qualifies as a cruiser by dint of its heavy beam cannon armament. The beam cannons slung under a Garfish are the largest in their class, and only mounted on the Garfish and the large SDF-4. Internally, the Garfish class has a large general purpose hold in the central part of the ship. This hold allows the cruisers to be used as long endurance cruisers through storage of additional stores, but also as a high speed transport or even as an infantry assault craft by using the hold for general cargo or troops. Externally, the most obvious features are the large underslung beam cannon turret, the mecha hangars underneath the hull aft of this weapon, and the multiple aft engines needed to propel the cruiser without affecting stability. The beam cannon armament is backed up by six missile launchers, and the hangars can house a reinforced squadron of Veritech fighters. However, the cruiser lacks a close-in defensive armament and this took a heavy toll on the class during the attack waves against the Robotech Masters and the Invid. Model Type - Garfish Class - Destroyer Crew - 57 + 40 Pilots and aircrew MDC By Location Main Hull - 25 000 Engines - 5 000 Airlocks - 250 Large Airlocks - 1 000 Mecha Hanger Pod - 10 000 Mecha Bay Doors - 3 000 Sensor Antennas - 150 Hull per 40ft - 220 Particle Cannon - 500 Missile Tubes - 600 Point Defense Guns - 100 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - mach 8 Air - mach 4 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 2 months of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 33m main hull, 89m overall Length - 179m Width - 59m Weight - 69 800 tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complements Power System - RRG Mk20 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Triple Particle Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Tubes (6) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 200km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 60 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Point Defense Lasers (8 turrets added to refit 2045) Primary Purpose - Anti mecha Range - 2500m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +2 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complements 15 VF-6 Alpha References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG